


Let It Snow

by kittenofdoomage



Series: The Twelve Days Of Kinkmas 2017 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Backseat of the Impala, Car Sex, Claiming, F/M, Fucking, Heat Sex, Knotting, Mating, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Porn, Sex, Sex in the Snow, Smut, alpha/beta/omega, minimal plot, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Having a heat at Christmas sucks, but thankfully, there’s plenty of the white stuff to cool you down.





	Let It Snow

 

Desperation had driven you to it, and you weren’t regretting a single moment. As soon as you were awake, the sweating and heat had become too much - you were on edge, sensitive all over and you wanted nothing but cold. 

As luck would have it, there was three feet of snow outside the bunker, and you hadn’t hesitated.

When Dean pulled up in the Impala, you were busy building a snowman, complete with carrot and scarf, and you’d barely paid attention to the car rumbling up the driveway behind you, the driver taking it slow in the hazardous conditions.

“Sweetheart, you’re gonna catch your death.” His voice didn’t startle you, but you turned around with wide eyes, before giving him a bright smile. “Is that a snowman?”

You nodded, gesturing to your creation, feeling like you should probably explain why he’d come home to find you in jeans and a t-shirt, outside when it was below freezing. Icicles decorated the roofing and gutters of the bunker, yet you barely felt the chill. “I wasn’t expecting you back,” you started, shrugging. “And my heat started this morning. I was too hot.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed, but there was amusement in them. “You’ll still catch a cold even if you don’t feel it.”

“I’m okay,” you replied, ignoring his concern. “Just wanted to cool down.”

“You want me to stay out here with you?” he offered, and your eyes lit up, prompting him to sigh and turn, throwing his duffel bag back in the car. “Good thing Sam decided to take off for a few days and see Eileen. Something about the season and - oomph -”

Your weight collided with him, and he almost stumbled, just about catching you in his larger frame, and not having a second to fight the kiss you planted on him. The eagerness of your body was all too evident, and Dean had to pry you off, laughing at your enthusiasm.

“Is this really the best place for this?” he asked, but you could feel him responding to your proximity, the hardness of his cock outlined against his pants. “Fuck, baby, you’re so warm…”

“I found a swing,” you whispered in a sultry tone, wiggling your eyebrows. “And I’ve been having a few naughty ideas.”

“I’ll bet,” Dean growled, hauling you hard against him. “You’re one dirty little Omega, you know that?” It was not the first time he’d voiced his opinion of your sexual appetites - there weren’t many places off limits to you, and you’d never been able to get enough of the older Winchester, heat or no heat. You were insatiable, and it was pretty lucky that Dean was too. 

“So, Sam’s gone for a few days. We’re all alone… it’s snowing, and it’s Christmas.” You tapped your chin with one finger. “What could we possibly do?” Your breathing was harsh, and you were still sweating, although not as profusely as you had been inside. Even turning the air on full blast wasn’t enough to sate the warmth, but the snow was doing just the thing to distract you.

Dean smirked, cupping your face with his hand, and you moaned at the chill of his skin. “How about you hop up on the swing, and I’ll give you a festive treat?”

You giggled, dashing away from him through the thick powder, locating the swing on the other side of the huge oak tree that towered over the driveway. It had been there before you or the Winchesters had taken up residence, and you only assumed that kids had installed it when the bunker was nothing but a seemingly abandoned old building.

Dean was hot on your tail, and you scraped the snow off, sitting on the thick wooden plank and looking up at him with a mockingly innocent stare. “What’s my treat, Alpha?”

“Goddamn woman,” he snarled, palming his cock through his pants. “Is there anything you can’t make sexy?”

“Fruit cake,” you answered, instantly, and Dean laughed loudly.

“I bet you could,” he muttered, bending to give you a searing kiss. His tongue pressed between your lips, and you thrust your own against it, tasting the whiskey on his breath, and swallowing down the heated scent of him. “Think you’re putting me in rut, ‘mega.”

You hummed against him, greedy fingers getting under his coat, and Dean hissed at the contact of your fingers on his cold skin. “Please, Alpha…” His only answer was a growl, and a nip against your mouth, before he was allowing you to free his cock from his pants. He gasped when you slipped your hand around him, pumping him slowly, aware that your fingers were radiating as much heat as the rest of you.

Dean straightened, looking down as you sat on the swing, your eyes focused on his manhood, your tongue darting out to wet your lips in anticipation. For a few moments, you simply stroked him to full hardness, watching the way precum dribbled out of his slit, before you leaned in and swept it away with your tongue. Dean growled and swore, placing his hands on the ropes of the swing to balance himself. “Suck my cock, ‘mega,” he purred, and you smirked, sucking the first inch of his length into your mouth.

It was one of your favorite things to do - not the act itself - but the reward it garnered. The noises Dean made were beautifully sinful, and burned themselves into your mind, giving you plenty of material when he wasn’t around to provide the release you needed. Not that it happened often. Having this complete hold over him, knowing you were the  _ only _ one who could make him feel these things, and make those delicious little sounds - it was satisfying in more ways than one.

Your breath was visible in the air as you took him as far as you could, until your gag reflex was tickling and your nose brushed against the coarse hair at the base of his cock. With your hand, you cupped his balls, fondling them gently in your warm fingers, letting him fuck into your throat with shallow thrusts.

“Fuck, darlin’,” Dean grunted, his breath formed clouds in the icy air. “I gotta have you on my knot, baby.” He dragged himself away, and you mewled in protest, whimpering up at him from the swing. “And I’m not fucking you in the snow,” he informed you, sternly, pointing to the car. “C’mon.”

Letting him take your hand, he tugged his pants up with the other, covering his dick from the elements before he dragged you to the Impala, bundling you in the backseat. You shrieked when he slapped your ass, before his fingers were curling into the waistband of your wet jeans, dragging them down your legs.

You were on your knees now, bent over with your elbows flat against the leather upholstery. Dean was behind you, disposing of your panties and jeans, and you heard a thud as they landed on the floor of the car behind the passenger seat. A second later, his hands were spreading your asscheeks, exposing your pussy to the chilly air. You moaned low in your throat, pushing back towards him, desperate for his touch.

“Look how fuckin’ wet you are,” Dean murmured, teasing your folds with one cold finger. You hissed and arched your back, on the cusp of begging for him to fill you up. “You want me, ‘mega? Want this thick Alpha knot inside you?”

“Fuck, Dean… Alpha, please, I need it so bad…”

He chuckled, dipping the tip of his finger into your hole, and you clenched around it, whining needily. “Someone’s a little desperate.” Pulling away entirely, your heart thundered in anticipation, hearing him shuffle to get out of his pants, swearing a little at the cold. If he was in rut, he wouldn’t be complaining, you knew that for certain.

You tensed up when he pressed his cock into you, and Dean shushed you, one hand on your hip, the other fisting his cock to guide his entry. With each slick inch, you whimpered, not satisfied until he was seated fully inside you, stretching you out the way only he could manage. He groaned deeply as your walls clutched at him, the heat of your body warming him thoroughly.

“Perfect,” he whispered, running his hands over your back. Rolling his hips, he rocked into you with slow, hard thrusts, using his hands to drag you back towards him. You gasped with each stroke, clenching tightly, desperate to cling onto him for more than the few seconds he was allowing. But Dean was dragging it out, watching the way your body took him over and over, your slick coating his skin until he could feel it on your thighs.

“Dean, please -”

“Keep begging, sweetheart,” he drawled, the smirk audible in his tone. “Only gonna make it worse.” You groaned in frustration, dropping your head against the cold leather, seeing your breath fog it up for a brief second. Dean chuckled, resuming his movements, still keeping them smooth but strong. The coil in your belly tightened, and you hovered on the peak of climax, unable to get there, and a frustrated growl burst from your throat, only amusing your Alpha even more.

The tip of his cock was brushing against your sweet spot, barely enough to make your body jerk in response, and not enough to make you cum, and Dean fucking knew it. He knew your body better than his own; he knew every button to press and every nerve to get on, and right now, all you wanted was to cum and slake the need in your core, but he wasn’t about to allow reprieve so easily.

“Oh baby, you’re so tense,” he purred, and you grunted in annoyance, trying to push back onto him, to get that friction you craved. That only made him laugh again, and he came to a complete stop, holding himself inside you as he leaned over your back, peppering kisses on your spine. You were panting, whimpering, desperate for more, but you could only submit to your Alpha.

“Alpha…” you whined, high pitched and needy, your eyes squeezed tightly shut. Tears were coming now, clinging to your eyelashes as you pleaded with him to let you cum. “Dean, I can’t -”

He pulled away, and for a split second, you thought he might leave you there. Your breath was a cloud in the back of the Impala, and you felt like you were going to cry. “I’m here,” Dean soothed, easing back into you, and the relief was instant. His pace was quicker now, chasing your release as well as his own, and you screamed as you came trembling around him, taking every inch of his cock and the knot that swelled at his base. On your heels, was Dean’s climax, and he pumped into you with short, sharp snaps of his hips, his knot locking you together as he filled you up.

The cold started to seep in as you calmed down, and you didn’t protest in the slightest when Dean moved you both, allowing you to spoon into him on the wide back seat. It was not the first time you’d had sex in the Impala, but now, with your temperature lowering, you knew that it might not have been the best idea.

You were shivering when Dean pulled you closer, using his foot to close the door and shut you both in. His pants were still around his knees, and he blindly groped along the back shelf for blankets, finding two, and dragging them down to cover the both of you.

“Won’t be long and we can go in,” he whispered, kissing the spot below your ear. You smiled, snuggling in, no longer feeling anything but his warmth behind you.

Outside the Impala, the snow began to fall again. It was going to be a long, hard winter, but with Dean by your side, you knew you’d never be cold for too long.


End file.
